ninefandomcom-20200216-history
7
' 7' is the sole female stitchpunk, a brave, self-sufficient, and rebellious ninja, a fiercely independent adventuress, and the seventh creation of The Scientist. Her gender was to balance the "harmony of genders" on the stitchpunks. Fiction role 2005 short film The soul of 7 can be seen coming out from the talisman and returning back to her numbered skin after 9 combined the Cat Beast's and her own talisman together. 2009 film Description/Appearance 7 seems to be made from a very finely lined fabric, and not from burlap like many of the other stitchpunks. It may be vinyl or corduroy. She wears a bird skull as a helmet, and the ear or quadrate bones of the animal hang down like earrings. Aside from the aforementioned bone-earrings, she does not have hair or any feature to distinguish her as being female appearance-wise. However, she seems to be taller and thinner than the other stitchpunks, giving her an athletic appearance. She is very hot-tempered, independent and defiant, similarly to a teenager. However, she is calm and confident in battle. She is frustrated with the others for not being willing to go out and fend for themselves like she has, and she especially hates 1. "9" Facebook page According to the Scientist's Facebook page, 7 was made and awakened on Monday, August 31 at 5:41 p.m. She was made to act as a mediator to the others, due to their conflicting personalities, such as 1's skeptical lack of trust and 5's willingness to trust anybody. Fiction Role Voice actor: Jennifer Connelly She is first seen, unnamed, in 1's explanation of the war. Later, she is seen, unnamed again, finding the map that 5 and 9 were carrying. Then, she appears at the fight with the Cat Beast, leaping down and slicing off the beast's head, killing it. 2 and 5 are overjoyed that she came back, and 9 gives her a weird, creepy look. Right after 2's death, she is seen reprimanding 9 for being so thoughtless. She helps fight the Winged Beast, leaping down to attack it, but failing. She tries again, but gets her leg speared by the beast's harpoon. She almost kills 1 out of anger and shock when he shamelessly reveals that he pragmatically sent 2 out to die so that the elder would not slow everyone else down. In the Seamstress battle, she chops off 2 from its tail, and bravely leaps up to fight it. But then it grabs her, and is about to use its scissors on her when 9 manages to finally cut the thread holding 1, sending it flying back at its face. Its red eye cracks, and it gives up on the fight, taking away 7 and 8 while 9 watches helplessly. 9 rescues her, and the Seamstress is destroyed. It gets crushed between two gears, sending a shower of metal pieces into the sky and tumbling back down to earth, followed by a baby doll face and a long strip of fabric. After the Fabrication Machine is seemingly destroyed, she thanks 9 for saving her and destroying the machine. The two watch 5, 6, 3 and 4 goof around while the record plays. Later, on the bridge, she stops to get 6 safely to the end of the bridge, but she fails. She begins to doubt 9's sanity when he takes the stitchpunk's memorable last words seriously. She is later shocked at the notion of 9 sacrificing himself to destroy the Machine, but 9 manages to convince her to let him do it. Later, she, 9 and the twins build a memorial for the deceased, and they watch as the souls spiral up into the sky. Quotes *"I never left." *"You finally decided to join the fight." 7 upon 5's remark about her coming back. *"Where have you been hiding?" 7 after seeing 9. *"What were you thinking?" Reprimanding 9 for his thoughtless and impulsive decision to plug the talisman into the Fabrication Machine. *"They've been lost in the past...looking for answers." 7 explaining about 3&4. *"What? Go back to 1? So he can lock us away while this nightmare awakens? Never." After 9 decides to consult 6 about the talisman pattern. *"Let me try that again." After she fails to kill the Winged Beast. *"YOU COWARD!" Upon finding out that 1 sent 2 out to die. *"What happens next?" After the souls rise into the sky. Trivia *It's possible that both 9 and 7 have romantic affections/feelings with each other ever since 9 met her but because of the Fabrication Machine and its creations, they were unable to show it until the end of the film, which they can both be seen holding hands while 3&4 marveled over the rain caused by the souls that went into the sky. *7 is probably "the mother" of the Twins (3 & 4), although it's unconfirmed. *Her battle helmet is consisted of a dead bird's skull, some little teeth bones, and a bird feather attached to the back of the helmet. It remained on 7's head until the explosion caused by the Fabrication Machine near the end of the film, which flew off and she never picked up. *7 has a patch on her back covering up her number, perhaps to show her defience. Category:Characters